Oops!
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Bringing towels into the bathing room seemed like a simple enough task, but for Eren, it quickly became one of the most awkward experiences in his entire life.


**Oops!**

It was a day like any other for Corporal Levi's squad unit. The man himself had been summoned by Chief Erwin early in the morning for strategizing and planning, leaving the one person he trusted most to hold down the fort in his absence: Petra. She was a girl with a strong head on her shoulders, and was the only one he considered reliable enough for the job.

After the Corporal's departure, Petra was quick to take charge. She assigned chores and gave orders, much like the certain, short-statured squad leader would. The men, minus Eren, were to clean the stables and brush the horses. Eren had been assigned laundry duty. Petra herself, she was to clean the kitchen and wash the dishes. Once all orders were clear, they split up and began their tasks.

* * *

_2 hours later_

* * *

After placing the last few bowls into their designated cabinet, Petra wiped her brow and sighed. "A quick bath wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?" she wondered aloud, before giving her hair a whiff. Her nose wrinkled with disgust. "Actually, I think it would be more harmful to those around me if I _didn't _take one."

Exiting the kitchen, Petra made her way down towards the bathing room. Out of curiosity, she took a quick peek outside one of the windows. With narrowed vision, she was distinctly able to make out three figures, all of them not doing what they had been told to do. "This is why Corporal Levi put _me_ in charge," she grumbled.

Inside of the bathing room, Petra figured that since it was such an odd hour of the day, she needn't worry about hanging the "Occupied" tag on the outside of the doorknob. Lighting the fire to heat up her bath water, Petra took off her boots and undressed from her uniform. She rubbed the areas where her belts had marked up her skin.

Deciding that the water had reached a temperature to her liking, Petra dipped her foot into the bath before fully immersing herself in it. "Ahh..." she sighed pleasantly. "So nice..."

* * *

"Haa, that's the last of them!" Eren smiled, patting the large stack of towels that he had just finished folding. "Hmm...I should probably bring these into the bathing room. It'd be a bother if there were none left in there."

Grabbing the pile of towels, Eren heaved them up and into his arms. "It's kinda hard to see..." he noted, soon realizing that this task was going to be a lot more difficult than he had originally thought. Regardless, he pursued it, and carried the towels down the corridor towards the bathing room. When he arrived at the door, he grabbed the rusty knob and gave it a twist. No more than two seconds later, he deeply regretted his decision.

"Ah!" Petra screamed, in turn, causing Eren to scream as well. Slapping his hands over his eyes, he had dropped his towels and tried to step backwards, but failed miserably.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm-!" His feet had gotten all tangled up in the fresh bundle of terrycloth, forcing him to fall over and hit his head against the back of the wall.

"Eren!" At this, Petra quickly got out of the bath tub and wrapped a towel-in-waiting around her chest. She soon found herself at the young soldier's side, checking him of his head trauma. "Eren, are you okay? You can open your eyes now, I'm..._somewhat_ decent."

The moment Eren had opened his eyes, he quickly shut them again. With a pinkish blush stretching across his cheeks, he said, "I-I think I'll keep them closed until you're _completely_ decent."

Petra found Eren's innocence to be adorable, as well as admirable. "Allow me to at least help you up, then," she offered, clasping her hands to his forearms.

Holding no oppositions, Eren merely nodded and, with Petra's assistance, was able to get onto his feet once again. "Petra, I really am very sorry," he continued to apologize, eyes still firmly closed shut. "I didn't think that anyone would be in here at this time."

Guiding Eren back towards the door, Petra responded, "It's okay, Eren. I'm the one who's at fault. I should have placed the tag on the door, but I myself figured the same thing as you."

"I guess we've both learned not to make any assumptions, huh?" Eren laughed awkwardly.

"I guess so," Petra agreed, giggling in an equally awkward tone. Tightening her towel, she looked at the mess that Eren had made. _'It must have taken him forever to fold all of those towels...'_ she thought. "Um, Eren?"

"Yes...?"

"If you'd give me a moment to get dressed, I'll help you re-fold all of these towels that you've dropped. Does that sound like a plan to you?"

Thrilled, and very relieved, by Petra's proposition, Eren nodded and answered, "Yes! Thank you very much!"

Petra couldn't help herself from smiling at Eren's chipper response. "Alright. It sounds good to me, too. I'm going to guide you out of the bathing room now, so be sure to mind your surroundings, okay?"

"Haha, okay..."

* * *

Petra handed Eren one of the towels, taking another for herself and folding it. First she folded width-wise, then length-wise three times over. She and Eren had different folding techniques, but both were suitable enough that she didn't bother pointing it out to him. When the silence became almost unbearable, the female soldier tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said, "Say, Eren...about what happened..."

Eren swallowed nervously. Even though Petra was fully dressed now, he still kept his eyes glued to his handiwork. "Yeah...?"

Taking another towel, Petra collected her breath before saying, "The same thing has happened to me before, as well."

Eren's hands had stopped folding and he immediately turned his attention towards Petra. "Pardon?"

Petra nodded and affirmed, "It's true. I, too, have walked in on someone who was bathing. Practically the same scenario and everything. I was even carrying towels like you."

Trying to wrap his head around what Petra was saying, Eren couldn't help but begin to wonder. "...Who was it that you walked in on, Petra?"

Pulling at her hair to tuck it behind her ear for the second time, Petra bit her lip and allowed for a dramatic pause before answering. "It was...the Corporal."

"Corporal Levi?!" Eren shouted in disbelief. "You walked in on Corporal Levi?!"

"Shh, shhh!" Petra noised, shushing Eren instantly. "Don't say it so loudly!"

Eren was still shocked and persisted, "How? When did this happen?"

Sighing at the old memory, Petra stacked one of the folded towels and explained, "It was when I had first been recruited by the Corporal. He placed me in charge of the laundry that day, just like I had to you." Shaking her head at how similar her story was to what Eren had just experienced, she continued, "When I was bringing the towels into the bathroom, I had over stacked them too high and couldn't see the 'Occupied' marker that had been placed on the door. When I entered, it was already too late. There he was..."

Completely enveloped in Petra's story, Eren asked. "Did you scream? What happened next?"

"Oh, yes. I screamed very loudly. And just like you, I quickly covered my eyes. Here, however, is where our stories begin to differ a bit. You had stepped backwards. Unlike you, I had turned around and tried to exit, but ended up knocking myself unconscious when I smacked my head against the doorpost."

Eren winced at that part of Petra's story. "What happened after that?"

"All I remember was waking up in my bed with a bag of ice resting on my forehead and the Corporal sitting by my side. I began to rattle off my apologies to him, but he told me to stop."

"Was he upset with you?"

Petra shook her head. "Just the opposite. He was more concerned for my well-being rather than if I had seen him in the nude."

Looking to Petra with a curious expression, Eren asked, "_Did_ you see him naked?"

"What are you two talking about?"

The foreign voice had caused both Eren and Petra to jump. Whirling around, they unanimously shouted, "C-Corporal Levi! When did you get here?"

Standing in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest, the Corporal rose a brow to the both of them and responded, "This very moment. Now," he glowered, harshening his gaze, "what were you two talking about?"

Looking at one another, then back to Corporal Levi, Petra and Eren smiled nervously and answered, "Nothing at all, sir! Nothing at all!"

* * *

_Hello! Chappy here! :D_

_I have returned with more fluffy fluff. *A*_

_Ahh, but, I had so much fun writing this. Writing interactions between Petra and Eren is always a treat for me. (:_

_Thank you for taking the time to read! I hope you've enjoyed!_

_- Chappy_


End file.
